Technology has been known for photographing an object from different aspects and acquiring three-dimensional information on the object. Related to this, technology has been known for acquiring multi-aspect image (light field image) composed of multiple images of the object and reconstructing images in which the focal length and depth of field and/or the like are caused to change from the plural multi-aspect images.